


Family Bowling Team

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, RT Baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Michael that suggests they go bowling but Jack (the current reigning champion of their town) that gets super excited about it.</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where they go bowling together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Bowling Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I used my laptop for the first time in days!
> 
> This is 2kficteen, my brothers and my sisters and my not quite either-ers. That's a fic every day for your enjoyment and my torture.
> 
> Should you like to prompt me you can reach me @ tinypeckers.tumblr.com and 2kficteen.tumblr.com

“I’m bored.” Michael complained. Ah, Geoff thought, the mantra of a Saturday. His youngest boys had only been in school for a year and still loved every second of it. That meant that Geoff and his husband struggled to keep them entertained on the weekends. They couldn’t emulate whatever their teacher was doing nor did they have that really cool sand toy that the boys loved too much. Geoff didn’t like it so much because he found sand all over his house despite rarely taking his family to the beach. Jack didn’t mind it and often laughed when he retrieved a tiny t-shirt from laundry littered in sand his boys had scattered upon themselves. Geoff would only roll his eyes, snatch it and shove it in the machine before Jack could proclaim how absolutely adorable it was. Geoff hated the sand pit toy and he hated that his boys had gone to school. It meant that his babies were no longer babies anymore and that was hard enough when he had to go through with it with Ryan. It also meant that there was someone cooler and a lot more fun than he was entertaining them. That just wasn’t fair on Geoff and he was certainly bitter about it.

“What do you want me to do about that?” Geoff huffed. He refrained from mentioning their lack of sand pit toy.

 

 

“Do something.” Michael demanded as though his father was a puppet and he was pulling the strings. Geoff regarded him with an amused look. He was sprawled across their couch, cheeks cushioned by his arms and the game playing on the TV behind Michael. Michael had been quite content to play on the floor not moments before. The train set he’d got last Christmas lay scattered across Geoff’s freshly cleaned carpet. He knew that he’d find tiny accessories buried in there.

“Can’t you play with your brothers? They’re outside in the tree house.” Geoff suggested. The tree house that his husband had built was certainly a lot cooler than that retched sand pit. Kids would never appreciate it though, Geoff remembered. He just had to live with it.

“But that’s boring. I want to play something with you.” Michael pouted. Despite his new and ever wonderful teacher, he really did admire his fathers. Geoff was funny (although he stressed far too much about the cleanliness of their house) and was always up for crazy things. Jack was cuddly and the best story teller that Michael knew. He hated story time at school because nobody was as good as his Papa at the wolf’s scary, nasty voice.

 

 

Geoff’s eyes lit up. Michael hadn’t wanted to play with him for an awful long time. It was understandable, he had three brothers that were much more active and knew how to play pretend much better than Geoff did. He sat up in an instant. Geoff didn’t care much for the game that was playing on TV anyway. It was a rerun and no matter how much Geoff rooted for his favourite team to win he knew that they wouldn’t. He switched the TV off and smiled encouragingly at Michael.

“So, what do you want to do?” Geoff asked. Michael giggled a little as his Dad grabbed his wrists and gently tugged him forward. He’d never seen him so excited. Michael shook his head and those adorable curls that Jack refused to let him cut bounced with the movement.

“Bowling?” Michael mused. He had seen it on a TV programme that he’d watched. While Michael had never been it had looked fun. “We can all go together!” Michael screeched as the idea excited him more. Geoff simply stared back at him.

 

 

Bowling? Michael wanted to go bowling? Geoff didn’t even like bowling – he was awful at it! It was Jack that loved and adored the ‘sport’ and played it often. He was excellent at it and, if Geoff was in a mood to be honest, it was rather hot to watch his husband crush the competition with the flick of his wrist. Michael looked hopeful and well, Geoff couldn’t deny such a cute and hopeful face.

“All right, let’s go and ask the others if they want to join us.” Geoff caved in. Michael stepped back to let his father stand but when Geoff went to go outside, he was stopped. “Hm?”

“Carry me!” Michael whined. It was a short walk to the garden and Geoff knew that he shouldn’t really indulge Michael anymore but… he’d only be his baby for a short time. Michael cheered as he was lifted and placed upon Geoff’s hip. Geoff nuzzled into the curls (he was so glad Jack insisted Michael keep his hair this long) and smiled to himself. He loved his baby.

 

 

Outside, Jack was lounging on one of their chairs. He had a cool lemonade in a tall glass with an umbrella beside him. It was surrounded by three plastic cups filled with lemonade as well. Ryan might have been a lot older and more mature than his brothers but he was still (and would for a very long time) be offered a plastic cup instead of a glass one. Ryan never complained… to his parents at least. Ryan was sitting beside Jack with a book in hand. He’d been banned from his electronics after Geoff found him on them past eleven on a school night.

“Hey babe,” Jack greeted kindly. He turned to see Michael upon his husband’s hip and had to conceal his frown. Jack had told Geoff a thousand times that he shouldn’t baby their boys anymore. They were getting much bigger! Geoff had never listened to him though.

“Hi, Michael wants to go bowling.” Geoff said casually as he eyed his two other sons on the tree house.

 

 

It was like a switch had been flicked. Jack was up in a second.

“Michael wants to go bowling?” Jack gasped. He could finally get his custom ball out from behind the cupboard and dust off his old bowling shirt. It would be perfect! Except Jack’s husband was looking at him like he knew exactly what he was thinking. Without words, Geoff shook his head. Jack sighed. His husband was merely jealous of his impressive skills.

“Yes, Michael wants to go bowling.” Geoff said tiredly. The child in question was grinning from ear to ear and regarding the strange tension between his daddies with glee. “He wanted to know if everyone else wanted to go as well.” Geoff asked. Perhaps bowling wasn’t the best for this family – Jack was already looking a little bit competitive.

“I’m fine.” Ryan muttered. He’d rather read than throw a germ riddled ball onto a lane.

“You don’t have a choice,” Geoff reminded him, “you’re grounded and you’re going to spend time with the family.” He smirked. If he had to suffer than god damn it, so did Ryan. His eldest son groaned and it was settled.

 

 

“Well then I suppose we have to take the other two anyway then.” Jack commented. He was fidgeting where he stood. Jack wanted to be at the bowling alley right now.

“Yeah, I guess we do.” Geoff scoffed at his husband’s disregard for their other children.

“Gavin, Ray!” Jack turned and called to them. The two boys paused their game and turned to stare at the rest of their family. “C’mon, we’re going bowling!” Jack cried out. He was way, way too excited for this. Geoff rolled his eyes. Gavin and Ray looked perplexed. Still they abandoned whatever game they had been playing to run over to them.

“We’re going where?” Ray asked uneasily. He edged by Ryan with the hope that Jack and Geoff would let him stay home with him instead.

“Bowling.” Ryan confirmed. Ray looked up at him in horror. Ray was used to staying at home with Ryan when the rest of the family did something crazy. Ray concluded that this was going to be awful.

 

 

oOo

 

 

“I hate these shoes,” Gavin complained only because he could not tie them. Michael had tried to do it for him and ended up tying his finger to Gavin’s shoe instead. He’d yanked it out with a huff and left his brother’s shoes untied. Geoff was too busy setting up their lane to care and Jack was pacing in anticipation nearby. Ryan took it upon himself to help and Gavin cheered for him when his shoes were finally done. When Ryan went to stand he noticed Ray staring forlornly at his own shoes.

“Hey, Ray – I thought that you’d tied them.” Ryan asked with concern. Ray had been the first to accomplish tying his own shoes and had flourished at it ever since. Yet not he was pouting and looking sadly up at Ryan. The boy shook his head underneath the blue cap that he wore everywhere.

“No, I can’t.” Ray lied. Ryan was right, he’d tied them earlier but upon seeing Ryan help Gavin he’d grown jealous. It had only taken Ray a few seconds to take them apart. As Ryan bent back down to tie his other brother’s shoes, Ray caught Michael smirking at them both. Ray mimed for him to keep his mouth shut with a sole, pleading finger. Michael shrugged and walked towards their fathers.

 

 

“There, all done.” Ryan said. Ray beamed up at him. “Are you ready to play?” Ryan asked. He held out his hand to help Ray up and of course the younger took it. Ray hopped to his feet.

“I’m going to beat you.” Ray said. Ryan laughed.

“You’re confident, I like it.” Ryan murmured. He let Ray take him towards the rest of their family.

“I want to write my name.” Gavin whined. Geoff had managed to type in his, Jack’s and Ray’s in the short time he’d had.

“It’s okay kid, I’ve got it.” Geoff hummed. Gavin shook his head.

“No, I want to do it.” Gavin said before he insistently pushed at Geoff’s shoulders.

“Hey, that’s not how you should treat your father.” Jack scolded as he momentarily paused his pacing. Gavin pouted up at him.

“But I want to write my name!” Gavin insisted.

“All right, all right – I’m just finishing Michael’s and Ryan’s and then you can.” Geoff gave in.

 

 

Gavin stood smugly in front of Geoff as he regarded the touch pad screen in front of him. The technology didn’t baffle Gavin like it might have with his father’s. He knew how to use that, it was his name that he was having problems with.

“Guh,” Gavin spoke as he hit the ‘C’ key, “Ah, Vuh, Ih,” this time he hit the ‘1’ key, “and nuh!” Gavin exclaimed happily. Geoff and Jack clapped. Technically, Gavin spelt his name… he just wasn’t so sure on what the letters looked like.

“Ah yes, the ever wonderful and amazing Cav-one-n.” Ryan mocked.

“Ryan,” Jack hissed, “well done Gavin.” He encouraged. Ryan shrugged.

“Is everybody ready to play now?” Geoff asked. He certainly wasn’t. Setting up had taken absolutely everything out of him.

“Yes!” Ray, Gavin, Michael and Jack screamed. Geoff rolled his eyes, particularly at his husband.

 

 

oOo

 

 

They were an hour and a half in. Geoff was slumped in the uncomfortable, garish coloured plastic chairs and nursed his problems with a big gulp of fizzy drink. They wouldn’t serve him beer and Geoff had muttered in frustration under his breath. It was rather amusing to watch all of his kids play though. Currently, it was Jack’s turn and as expected he was taking too long to aim the ball.

“Just throw all ready!” Geoff yelled. He startled Ray beside him and the young tyke dropped his ice cream onto his shirt. Geoff had gotten it for him when he complained of being hungry. He’d told Ray not to tell Papa despite Jack quite clearly watching them. Jack had pulled him aside and scolded him for giving Ray ice cream so close to dinner. Geoff then had to remind him that they were at a bowling alley and would most likely be eating pizza for dinner anyway. That had shut him up. Jack turned and scowled at his husband. He threw the ball that way and, impressively, he got a strike.

“Yes, suck on that!” Jack crowed when he saw his score. He was winning by a landslide.

 

 

Ryan’s turn was next though really, it was Ray’s too. They had been sharing turns together as Ray found that he loved bowling just as much as his Papa. Ryan let Ray aim for him (as that was what Ray enjoyed doing) and together they had been getting a mixture of strikes and spares. Ryan held the ball as even the lightest one was too heavy for Ray. Ray merely guided Ryan’s hands as they plotted which move would be best. They were Jack’s biggest competition and despite being highly competitive himself he was applauding them both on their skill. Geoff was a little worried that this would start to become a thing and Jack would start up his old bowling team and enlist their kids to help him. It was an excellent photo opportunity to have them all in specially made shirts and holding personalised balls but Geoff did not want his kids to become bowling superstars. Jack perhaps would disagree but he wouldn’t go against Geoff’s will. Ryan and Ray started to cheer as they scored two strikes in a row. Geoff smiled as they high fived one another.

 

 

It was Gavin who was having difficulty with the game. He didn’t quite understand the rules and had to have help playing. Jack had volunteered and quite often after Gavin’s turn he was left laughing by the ball dispenser. Gavin had been offered the metal framing designed to help kids play but had refused. It was up to Jack to hold and held aim the ball for him. Gavin would merely push it from his hands. After that, Gavin liked to run after it despite his fathers’ warnings and the excited shouts of his brothers. This time Jack was prepared and as soon as the ball left his grip he lifted Gavin from under his armpits. The young boy squealed as his legs quite comically ran in the air without actually moving him forward. He was quite put out at first until he was lifted high up and into Jack’s arms.

“That’s not fair.” Gavin grumbled before he giggled at Jack’s attempt at being stern with him. The ginger was still smiling at Gavin’s unique bowling techniques.

“Look, you hit one.” Jack said. Gavin clapped.

“Yay!” Gavin cried out while Jack lowered him back down again for another turn. He didn’t hit any pins this time but Jack wasn’t quick enough and he got a few steps down the aisle before he was scooped back up. Geoff smiled at both his husband and his little boy as they spent a few minutes laughing together.

 

 

It was Michael’s turn next and to be honest, he was Geoff’s favourite to watch. Michael had a strange obsession with dance shows though had never shown any interest in actually becoming a dancer. Geoff had caught him a few times spinning on his toes and leaping in the air but whenever he confronted the boy Michael laughed and said he didn’t want to be a dancer. Geoff thought it was a shame – he thought that Michael was quite good though whether that was parent’s pride, Geoff wouldn’t know. As Michael bowled, without the use of the metal frame or someone else’s help, he would bow and point his toes. Geoff had a few pictures now of his boy stretched all prettily and daintily. Michael held his balance quite well and Geoff was amazed at how quickly he would jump back up.

“I hit some!” Michael called out. His beautiful show didn’t exactly win him points but instead of being mad, Michael was just content to play.

“Yes you did, well done!” Geoff cooed as Michael come running back to him.

 

 

“This is fun.” Michael told Geoff. He jumped up onto his dad’s lap and buried himself under Geoff’s armpit. Geoff nodded.

“Yeah? Is it better than that dumb sand pit?” Geoff teased. Michael laughed. He didn’t get what his dad’s problem was with the sand pit. Gavin, Ray and Michael himself all loved it. He hadn’t told his Dad yet but it definitely wasn’t better than the tree house Papa had built or the shop game they played with Ryan when Ryan was in the mood to play.

“Yup!” Michael humoured his dad anyway, “it’s your turn!” Michael cried out. Geoff groaned. He didn’t want to play anymore! Still Michael managed to get him to his feet and to the dispenser. Geoff hated bowling but hey, he loved his kids and as long as they were having fun it was all right.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S It's my birthday next Friday (the twelfth) and i am too excited.


End file.
